The invention relates to a heat insulated composite profiled member for the production of structural components such as windows, doors or the like, of aluminum or another metal, with the components being distinguished by dimensional accuracy and tight joints.
An inadvertent compensation between climatic conditions existing inside and outside of a building is counteracted in that the required structural openings are sealed by special structural components. To produce such components, materials are used which have the best possible thermal insulating properties and the joints between frame and sash are closed by special elastic sealing elements. Good heat insulating properties in metal profiled members are attained in that they are separated and an insulating body is inserted between the thus produced shells or bars. This insulating body may be a foamed material or a solid plastic, with the connection between the metal profiled bars and the insulating body being effected by a force-locking connection or by chemical or thermal processes. However, for a force-locking connection it is necessary to insert the insulating body into corresponding recesses or projecting profiled members so that it is held, centered and, in its defined final position, pressed firmly against the metal profiles.
Known solutions of this type (Nos. DE-OS 2,221,179, DE-OS 2,911,832), however, have the drawback that all tongues, undercuts, projections etc. are subject to tolerances inherent in their manufacture, so that with their number increasing, the intended effect of individual parts is not or only partially realized (strength of connection) and the entire geometry and dimensional accuracy of the composite profiled member are adversely influenced.
The seal between the frame and the sash is produced, according to known designs, by circumferential, soft seals in the inner rabbet region (center seal) and soft seals in the region of the exterior abutment. Corresponding to the functions performed by the individual regions of the center seal, their cross sections have a rather varying structure. Such regions have a very elastic head section (abutment region) and a relatively thick-walled foot section, sometimes provided with hollow chambers, with this foot section serving as an anchor for the center seal in the frame. This complicated shape has the result that the miter cut required in the corners of the frame is difficult or impossible to perform. The corners remain untight. It is therefore customary to glue the corners. However, the sometimes curved cut faces cannot be pressed together without deforming the entire geometry of the center seal, and the cyanoacrylate based adhesives employed because of their fast action make the glued corners unelastic. Both reduce the tightness of the joint.
No. DE-OS 3,133,378 discloses the sealing of untight corners by glueing on a "patch".
The above explanations lead to the conclusion that the solution to the two problems, i.e. to tightly seal and thermally insulate structural openings, has in the past been attempted independently of one another by separate means.